


it will do thee no good

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Series: Alphabet Meme [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teenagers, Triple Drabble, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J is for Juju || In which Illyana is naughty and Kitty tries to scold her, then things devolve into a pillow fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it will do thee no good

**Author's Note:**

> For Marissa who requested the prompt "juju" with Magik and Shadowcat. Takes place during the earlier days of New Mutants v1, when they lived at the X-Mansion with the X-Men.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. The title is part of a quote by William Penn, which is not mine, either. Please don't sue.

Illyana was smiling in that way that made everyone nervous—Kitty included. "Yana, what did you do?"

"Nothing…"

Kitty shook her head. "Illyana Rasputin!"

Throwing her hands up in surrender, she rolled her eyes. "Fine! I… may have added some bleach to Cyclops' shampoo bottle. Just a drop or two—or twenty."

"Yana!" Kitty admonished, trying not to laugh. "That's terrible."

Illyana smirked, eyebrows raised as if to say, 'hello, have you _met_ me?'

Shaking her head, Kitty tsked. "You just earned yourself some bad juju, kiddo."

The younger girl blinked. "Some bad what-what?"

"Juju." Kitty and Illyana stared at each other until the former finally rolled her eyes and elaborated: "You know—like, mojo."

Illyana tilted her head. "Isn't that the stuff Austen Powers has?"

Kitty wrinkled her nose. "Um, kind of…" She shook her head again; that was a can of worms she'd rather leave alone. "Never mind."

"No, now I want to know." Illyana's blue eyes danced with amusement betraying an otherwise bland expression.

"Brat," Kitty accused without any real venom in her voice.

Yana grinned smugly. "You love me."

Kitty slung an arm over her shoulder. "Against my better judgment, I do."

Illyana blew a raspberry at her.

"But I still don't want to be around when karma gets you back," Kitty said with a smirk.

"Pfft." Illyana waved her hand casually, clearly unbothered. "I think the karma ship sailed when the soul train got derailed."

"We'll see," Kitty sang impishly.

Making a face, Yana leaned back—then lunged forward and whapped her over the head with a pillow.

Kitty growled, pulling herself into a defensive stance as she grabbed a fluffy weapon of her own. "Oh, you're going to get it, Rasputin!" (She'd warn Scott later.)

Illyana smirked, pillow held high. "Bring it on, Pryde."


End file.
